Brock Harrison
Brock Harrison (Japanese: タケシ Takeshi Hanada) is an aspiring Pokémon Doctor from Pewter City and a former traveling partner of Ash. He used to be the Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym, handing out the Boulder Badge to Trainers who defeated him. Appearance Brock's most notable feature is that his eyes appear to be closed all the time. The rare times he fully opens his eyes are when they are forced to open unnaturally; examples include when he was hit by Charmander's Flamethrower in The Ninja Poké-Showdown, when he was hit in the back of the head by Arbok's tail in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?, and when he made a face for Larvitar in A Crowning Achievement. This has been the center of fan attention for a long time. He also has spiky brown hair and tan skin, notably darker than the skin of any other major character in the anime (until Iris in the Best Wishes series). Along with Tracey, Cilan, and Kiawe, Brock is the tallest of Ash's traveling companions and the closest to looking like an adult. Next to actual adult characters, however, it is clear that he is still a teenager. Not counting temporary outfits, he has worn three different outfits, all of which have had the colors orange, green and brown with blue shoes. Personality Brock is noticeably mature, wise, and levelheaded, often acting as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. He will usually place others before himself and will support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. He often acts as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. Brock will usually place others before himself and will help and support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. While he is not shown to battle often, he can understand the situations and strategies in any Pokémon battle, and often explains them to the other characters, probably because he was once a Gym Leader. His wisdom is possibly derived from how observant he is; he can tell just by sight how a Pokémon is feeling. Despite this, all of his maturity and rationality leaves him completely at the sight of a beautiful woman, and he is extremely passionate over the prospect of finding the girl of his dreams, though he is usually never successful in wooing a woman. Despite this, a few women have been known to show interest in him, such as Wilhomena, Temacu, Natalie, Lucy, Holly, Autumn, Narissa, Lizabeth, and Olivia. Despite his failures, Brock remains determined to find a girl to start a relationship with, and has indicated several times he would stop traveling with Ash and stay with the girl if this happened. This behavior tends to wear on the nerves of other characters, and Misty and Max have both commonly dragged Brock away from women by his ear. In addition, some of Brock's own Pokémon, most notably Croagunk, have attacked him for getting too flirtatious with women. His love of the Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy family lines, in particular, can be overbearing and embarrassing for his friends. Brock can also tell whether they are real or impostors, as well as make out subtle physical differences between them. This "ability" has been used multiple times in the series. Brock was not shown to battle often in spite of his experience as a former Gym Leader, though he happily accepts challenges from girls like Miki, Molly Hale, and Olivia. Instead, he tended to advise Ash on battle strategies and keenly watched matches from the sidelines, seeing the knowledge as valuable to understanding a Pokémon in its entirety.. History Not much is known about Brock's early childhood. In Having a Wailord of a Time, he revealed that his first Pokémon was an Onix he received as a tenth-birthday gift from his father Flint. When he was younger, he participated in Little League Baseball, as mentioned in The Little Big Horn. Prior to joining Ash at the end of Showdown in Pewter City, Flint left the family home to pursue his own ventures. As a result, Brock assumed the responsibility of running the Pewter Gym while also taking care of his nine younger siblings on his own. Pokemon On Hand At Pewter Gym/Home Returned Achievement Navigation